Belladonna's Revenge
by bri ght fading
Summary: What if Remy, Piotr, and Rogue were pirates? Romy, Jonda, Kiotr. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU-no powers. What if Remy, Rogue, and Piotr were pirates in the Caribbean Islands? Romy, Jonda, Kiotr. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to Marvel.**

**I kinda got the idea for this from kayleespade's story 'Savage Seas'. It's a really great story.**

X.x.X

Remy looked out at the sea and watched as the sun slowly disappeared behind the island ahead of him. He listened as John shouted out orders to the crew to prepare to dock. As the island came into a closer view Remy saw the many ships that were already docked this early in the day. One in particular caught his eye, _Emerald Marie_. The captain of that very ship happened to be the exact reason his ship was currently docking at Port Royal. As his ship pulled into the port, festivities seemed to be happening at Fort Charles which drew most of the population away from his current destiny. After the ship docked and everything that needed to be completed was finished Remy along with his first-mate and closest friend, John, headed out onto the island in search of a specific tavern.

Moments later Remy and John stood facing the door to a well known tavern and prepared to enter. Upon entrance the men spotted a dark skinned woman with white hair making her way around with a tray of drinks rested against her hip; a short gruff looking man with brown hair and eyes behind the bar currently serving the few men seated in front of him. With further inspection Remy saw the main reason he had come here to start. It was a woman currently seated at one of the tables towards the back with two others accompanying her. She had shoulder length auburn hair with white bangs; her skin looked like porcelain, so fine that if you touched it, it would break; and those unforgettable emerald eyes that you could get lost in, in a heartbeat. She was currently engrossed in a conversation with the two other women and her back was towards the two men.

Remy and John started their way over to the three women who were completely unaware of their presence in the bar. As they neared the table one of the women looked up and saw the two and was about to alert the other two but Remy held a finger up to his mouth to silence her. She nodded slightly before jumping back in the conversation. When the two arrived at the table they placed their hands in front of the two unsuspecting women. The two now very shocked women elbowed the two men in the gut before flipping them on their backs onto the table. The one woman already described before gaped at the assailant; whereas, the other women with dark brown hair and brown eyes smirked at the man she had successfully flipped. The other woman that had already known of the two men's presence just giggled her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, her blue eyes glittering in the candlelight. This girl was slightly shorter than the other two with a slightly smaller frame. As the women helped the men off the table two other men entered the bar. One of the men was on the small side, he had black hair so dark it almost looked blue and golden brown eyes. His companion was very large in stature and stood about seven feet tall, was very muscular, he had short black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Wanda, luv, did you really have to flip me?" John asked, running a hand through his orange spiked hair. The woman in question turned to face him and raised an eyebrow before nodding and turning back to the other women who seemed to be having an in depth conversation with the Cajun. John just shrugged before pulling a seat right up next to the brunette and tried to figure out what they were discussing. The two other men made their way to the table and the meeting began.

"Alright so Ah know ya'll are wonderin' why Ah brought ya here. Well it turns out Bella is still mad at me for our last rendezvous so she is tryin' to get her revenge," Rogue explained.

"_Chere_, why exactly do ya need Remy den?" Remy purred.

"She's comin' after ya'll next," Rogue stated simply.

"And how is it zat you came upon zat information?" the larger man, Piotr, asked.

"She told me," Rogue replied looking down at the wooden table.

"She told ya?" Remy asked disbelievingly.

"Yea she did Swamp Rat," Rogue seethed getting frustrated with the men.

"So then, _mein schwester_, what are we going to do?" the dark haired man to Piotr's left asked.

"Ah really don't know, Kurt," Rogue sighed and looked between the people seated before her, "the last place Ah saw Bella was at Tortuga where she was fixing the cannonball holes in her ship."

"Cannonball holes?" Remy asked raising an eyebrow.

"'Parently she got in a fight wit' somebody and they won," Rogue said. Remy just nodded not wanting to go into details about his ex-lover.

"Any ideas?" Wanda asked.

"Remy's got one," Remy stated. At the nods from everyone he continued, "We hide out somewhere til we figure somet'in' out." When Remy finished he looked between his companions and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah'm only gonna say this once so listen up, Ah agree wit' Remy," Rogue sighed loudly.

"_Mon chere,_ ya actually agree wit' Remy?" Remy said in utter shock.

"Stop callin' me your _chere_. And yes Ah actually agree wit' ya," Rogue said. The rest of the night they discussed their plans and decided on where to head to. The three captains finally agreed on going to a small island owned by Remy's family that Belladonna had no idea about. They agreed to leave at intervals with Remy and his ship in the lead but going slowly so that the others could eventually catch up. After they finally made their decisions and plans they all split up to be with their significant other or what not. So needless to say Rogue was stuck with an annoying Cajun that wouldn't give up and leave her alone.

"So, _chere_, what have ya been up to?" Remy purred now taking the vacant seat next to Rogue.

"Would ya stop callin' me that. Ah have a name ya know and it's Rogue!" she seethed standing up from her seat and storming over to the bar to order a drink to calm her nerves.

"Rough day, Stripes," a man asked from behind the bar. He placed a glass in front of Rogue and filled it to where it was almost overflowing.

"Oh, hi, Logan, sort of it's been a long day," Rogue said. Logan raised an eyebrow but didn't question. Logan left her and made his way to the other end of the bar to serve some men who had taken up seats.

"So, Rogue, what brings you here?" the woman with white hair asked taking up the vacant bar stool next to Rogue.

"Just some business that needs to be taken care of," Rogue said looking over to the older woman.

"What kind of business?" the woman asked.

"Belladonna, Ororo apparently she want revenge, Belladonna," Rogue said quietly.

"Oh my, Rogue I had no idea. Is there anything I can do?" Ororo asked true concern coming over her gentle features.

"Nah. It'll be ok we've gotten everythin' taken care of," Rogue replied.

"We?" Ororo questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Kitty, Wanda, Remy, John, Piotr, and Kurt," Rogue listed off all the names involved.

"Ok, well I wish you the best of luck but I must be off. Bye," Ororo said before enveloping Rogue into a hug and disappearing. Rogue shook her head and smiled. –_One of these days that woman is gonna worry her head off_- Rogue thought to herself. Rogue was sitting there enjoying the peace until Kitty came up and took the seat beside her.

"Kit, Ah thought you were gonna spend the night with Piotr?" Rogue asked of her friend's appearance.

"I was but something happened and he had to head back to his ship," Kitty sighed in disappointment.

"Ah'm sorry Kit but do ya know what happened?" Rogue questioned.

"No all I know is that Kurt came running up yelling about something and the two if them headed back to _Siberian Wishes_. I wish I could tell you more, Rogue. I'm gonna go ahead back to the ship. Bye," Kitty stated before heading out the door of the bar. After hearing this news Rogue headed to find Remy and tell him.

"Remy, something happened at Piotr's ship," Rogue said as soon as she found him.

"Whadda mean?" he asked.

"Ah don't know but Kitty said that Kurt came up, told somethin' to Piotr an' the two headed back to their ship," she said all in one breath.

"Whoah, _chere,_ calm down Remy be sure dat everythin' is alright," Remy purred.

"Hmph, fine then it seems Ah'm the only one that cares," and with that Rogue disappeared through the crowd and out the door. A few moments later Remy shrugged and decided to follow her to figure out what was going on.

A few moments later Remy was running to catch up with Rogue who suddenly stopped causing him to go flying into her back and knock them both onto the ground. Rogue suddenly found herself with her back on the ground looking up into Remy's mysterious ruby on onyx eyes. She had to admit those eyes were amazingly beautiful now if only that stubborn hair of his would quit falling down into his eyes.

"Remy whadda think your doin'?" Rogue asked once she came back to her senses.

"Sorry, _chere_, but your de one dat suddenly stopped. By de way why did ya stop?" Remy said.

"After ya get off of me Ah might tell ya," Rogue growled. Remy stood and offered Rogue a hand, which she refused and stood up by herself.

"Now, _chere,_ would ya tell Remy?" he asked. Rogue just huffed and pointed to where _Siberian Wishes_ had previously been docked. The boat was no where to be seen. Remy gasped and ran a hand through his auburn hair before turning to Rogue.

"Where do ya think it went?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, _chere_, I really don't know," Remy said quietly. Rogue looked at Remy and raised an eyebrow, "What, is there somethin' on Remy's face?"

"No sugah, it's ya just referred to yourself in first person that's all," Rogue said smirking. Remy just shrugged, "She we tell Kit?"

"Remy doesn't know. Whadda ya t'ink?" he asked her.

"Ah don't know. Ah just…aw dawn Remy Ah don't know," she said quietly. Silent tears slowly found their way down her cheeks. Remy reached out and brushed them away and pulled her into his arms. Rogue sighed into his chest relishing in the feel of being in his arms.

"Maybe we should at least tell _petite chat_," Remy said. Rogue lifted her head off his chest and nodded. Remy wrapped his arm around her and the two headed down the docks towards the _Emerald Marie._

The two arrived moments later on the deck of the _Emerald Marie_. They then headed below deck to the crew's quarters. Rogue lead Remy past a few closed doors and down another hallway. Rogue suddenly stopped in front of a door with the name _Kitty_ engraved in delicate letters on the door. Rogue knocked a couple times on the door. Kitty opened the door her eyes slightly red and her face covered in dry tear marks.

"Oh, hi, Rogue and Remy," Kitty said when she noticed who it was in the dim light. Kitty moved aside and opened the door a little more. The two entered the room silently. Rogue headed over to the bed and took a seat beside Kitty and Remy headed over to a small cushioned chair beside the window.

"Kitty, we have some news about Piotr," Rogue started turning to face Kitty. Kitty just nodded.

"It seems that…" Rogue started but couldn't seem to find the right words.

"_Petite,_ Remy is truly sorry but we can't find his ship," Remy said slowly.

"I already know," Kitty replied.

"How?" Rogue asked. Kitty reached into the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a piece of paper. Rogue took the paper from her hand and opened it. On the paper scrolled in delicate hand writing.

_Dear Katherine,_

_I am very sorry to say this but we have taken Captain Rasputin and his crew captive. If you ever wish to see him again please come to the address on the back of the paper. Come alone or I will kill the entire crew including the captain. You must have with you the Lapis jewel. I will accept a trade. The jewel for the men. If you do not come then I will kill one man for everyday you do not come._

_Sincerely,_

_Belladonna Boudreaux_

_P.S. Rogue if you come I swear I'll kill them all._

Rogue looked completely in shock the shock then disappeared from her face and was replaced by anger. Remy stood from the chair and made his way over to the girls and pulled the letter from Rogue's grip and read it. Remy's face paled and anger overtook his handsome features.

"Kitty do ya know what jewel she's talkin' 'bout?" Rogue asked once she calmed down a little. Remy took a seat next to Rogue down on the bed.

"Yes, it's a jewel that is passed down in my family and I just got it before we came here," Kitty sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"_Petite_, how exactly does she know 'bout it?" Remy asked.

"I don't know. I guess she might have seen it or something," Kitty said. Kitty now looked deep in thought trying to figure it out.

"Well where is she supposed to go?" Rogue asked Remy who seemed to be extremely focused on the address on the back of the letter.

"Remy t'inks it be the ol' warehouse," he said slowly.

"Warehouse?" Kitty asked coming out of her trance.

"Yea, an ol' warehouse dat dey used to make stuff in. Remy don't remember what stuff though," Remy sighed.

"Well, sugah, what are ya goin' ta do?" Rogue asked Kitty.

"I don't know," Kitty said sadly.

"Girls why don' we wait til tomorrow an' figure dis all out," Remy said after a few minutes of silence. The two girls nodded and Rogue and Remy stood to leave. Kitty stood and gave Rogue a hug and gave Remy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming," Kitty said.

"No problem, sugah," Rogue said sweetly.

"No trouble, _petite_, see ya tomorrow," Remy said bowing slightly and walked out of the room followed by Rogue.

Rogue and Remy walked out on the top deck and watched the waters for a few moments. Remy walked up behind Rogue and put his arms around her waist. Rogue sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"Sorry, _chere_, but Remy's got to go," Remy whispered in her ear.

"It's okay, sugah, Ah'll talk to ya tomorrow right?" Rogue asked.

"Tomorrow, _chere_," Remy purred in her ear. He laid a brief kiss on her cheek and disappeared down the gang plank and vanished into the night.

X.x.X

**So what do you think? Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone we have an update. My internet has been a little screwy lately so please bear with me.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers I appreciate it. Suggestions and comments are always welcome.**

X.x.X

Rogue sighed as she watched Remy's figure completely disappear from her range of vision. She turned on her heal and headed to her cabin to get some well needed rest and to organize her thoughts. She walked to her room and opened the large door to her room. The room was very large considering it was the captain's quarters. There were to large windows off to the other side of the room; her bed was fixed against the wall to the rights; a wooden desk with papers strewn out across it was at the opposite; a grand bookcase was positioned next to the desk and a wardrobe to the opposite side of the desk. The bed was four poster and extremely large; eloquent designs were carved into the posts of the bed; the comforter was thick, silky and a deep emerald green; the sheets were, a darker shade of green than the comforter, also silk but were thinner; there were two large pillows and one smaller covered in a black flannel material. The desk looked like any other, except for the fact that it was covered in many maps, a compass, papers, her captain's logs, and many other undistinguishable items. The bookcase was floor to ceiling and filled completely with books, most of the books being leather-bound. The wardrobe wasn't as tall as the bookcase but instead was wider; it had carvings in the oak wood that matched those of her bed posts.

Rogue slipped out of her clothes and into some pajamas before walking over to the small set of drawers to the side of her bed. She pulled out the top drawer which seemed to be full to almost bursting with letters. She pulled all of the letters out of the drawer and set them on her bed before taking a seat on the bed herself. All the letters seemed to be unopened but fairly new. It was very hard to get mail out at sea unless, of course, you were very rich but Rogue was definitely not rich so she had Logan and Ororo hold her mail until she came back for it. Rogue would come back every now and then to pick up her mail. She scanned through them and found them to mostly be from Remy.

Rogue smiled to herself and tried to figure out what was going on with them and their relationship. The two seemed to be on and off dating because they rarely saw each other but Remy said that he would write to her twice a week. Rogue told him that he was crazy and it would be months before she would ever see them. He had responded that he didn't care if it was six years later as long as she got them. She wasn't sure if she loved him or what it was but she knew that one day it would come up and one day she would have to figure it out. For now she just set it to the side and began to look through all the letters, reading each one.

xxxx

Remy sighed heavily as he made his way up the gang plank to _La Diable_, the name of the ship perfectly fit Remy and his thieves past. Remy made his way through the men that were playing cards on the deck and headed straight towards his cabin. Remy turned the knob and stepped into the dark room and looked for a way to get some light into the room. He looked towards the windows and in the very little amount of light there was made out the fact that the curtains on his window were closed. He didn't remember closing them but shrugged it off to tired to worry about it. Remy reached down a pulled his shirt over his head before walking over to his bed and flopped down.

Remy expected to fall asleep almost instantly after hitting the pillow but instead found his mind drifting back to the thoughts of a certain Southerner. Rogue, Remy had to admit, confused the hell out of him. One minute she's yelling at him and the next she's asking if she'll see him again. Remy knew he loved her but wasn't quite sure if she loved him back and that worried him. He was afraid that if he went to her and told her that he loved her that she wouldn't reciprocate the feelings and leave him forever in his misery. He knew she liked him there wasn't any doubt in him about that but he wasn't sure if she loved him.

Remy was planning on surprising her with a nice dinner or something romantic one night just to see her reaction. He had been planning it for a long time but wasn't exactly sure about how to go upon it. He had asked John but that was no help. Wanda was the one that always came for ideas in that couple. Remy was thinking about asking Henry if they ever made it to his home island. Henry was Remy's old brother and Remy relied on him for a lot of things. One thing that he had never asked Henry about women usually it was the other way around. Remy could almost imagine the look on Henry's face when he asked him but he was determined and wasn't going to let that get in his way. Henry would most likely help Remy with a little incentive.

Shortly after Remy fell asleep unaware of the person who was thinking almost his exact thoughts.

xxxx

Rogue woke to a loud pounding on her door. She pulled herself off the bed and to the door and opened it to find Wanda standing there.

"Wanda," Rogue growled out seeing her friend standing out in the hall.

"Sorry for waking you but you need to come out here," Wanda said and turned down the hallway with Rogue right behind her. When they reached the end of the hall Wanda opened the door permitting a bright stream of sunlight through. Rogue blinked a couple of times to allow her eyes to adjust to the bright light before taking a step onto the deck. Wanda lifted her arm slowly and pointed to where _Siberian Wishes _was previously docked and was now docked again. Rogue drew in a breath before ordering Wanda to find Kitty. Rogue walked down the gangplank and headed down to Remy's ship.

Rogue tried to clear her head of what had happened before. The previous night she was absolutely positive that the ship was not there but now that's where it was currently docked and the crew was bustling about on the deck.

xxxx

Remy was standing at the front of the ship supervising as the men prepared to leave. Remy turned his head to the side and watched as Rogue stormed up the gangplank to his ship. Rogue walked straight up to Remy and said, "What happened?"

"Whadda talkin' 'bout, _chere,_" Remy purred out taking a step towards her a pulling her to him.

"Piotr's ship is back an' Ah wanna know how," she said.

"Remy doesn't know, mais Remy is happy," Remy whispered in her ear causing a slight shiver to run through her. Rogue looked up into his eyes absolutely losing herself in those ruby on onyx eyes. Remy looked into her emerald orbs before slowly leaning down and catching her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Rem' that didn't answer mah question," Rogue said after the two pulled away for the necessity for air.

"Remy knows _cherie_, mais it was fun," Remy purred his smirk taking up his whole face.

"Well, Ah asked Wanda to find Kit an' see if she knew what was up. So Ah better be headin' back," Rogue said. She leaned forward and gave Remy a peck on the cheek before walking down the gangplank. After a few seconds Remy decided to follow her.

The two made their way up the gangplank of the _Emerald Marie_. Wanda and Kitty were standing on the helm deep in conversation. Rogue led Remy to where the two women seemed to be fighting or engaged in a very heated conversation.

"Achem," Rogue let out announcing her presence. The two women immediately stopped and turned to look at their captain and the man accompanying her.

"Oh, hi captain," Kitty said after a few minutes of silence. Wanda just nodded to her captain.

"Kit do ya know anythin' 'bout that?" Rogue asked pointing over where _Siberian Wishes_ was now docked again. Kitty looked over at the ship and back to her captain before shaking her head.

"Dat's strange den. Bella usually never backs down," Remy said after watching Kitty shake her head 'No' towards her captain.

"Wanda, Ah need ya to head back to Remy's ship an' get John. Remy an' Kit come with me," Rogue said. Wanda nodded before heading in the direction of _La Diable _while Rogue, Remy, and Kitty head towards _Siberian Wishes._

xxxx

Wanda walked towards Remy's ship to find John just as Rogue had told her to. She was about to head up the gangplank when she saw John standing at the helm yelling orders out to the men, _shirtless_. Wanda thought life was perfect as she stood there and stared at John who had yet to notice her presence. When Wanda broke out of her trance she noticed the John was waving at her smiling. Wanda waved backed and headed up the gangplank. Wanda walked across the deck and over to where John was. John took a step closer to her and put his arms around her.

"Mornin' luv," he said before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Mornin' John, so whatcha doin'?" Wanda asked. John just shrugged and looked down at her.

"So whadda you doin' here?" he asked after a minute or two.

"Rogue sent me to get you," Wanda said. John nodded but leaned down and caught Wanda's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Ok let's go," John said when they broke apart. Wanda just nodded and the two made their way to where Rogue and everyone else were located unable to wipe the smiles off their faces.

X.x.X

**So what do you think? I had to add the Jonda part. I don't know why though.**


End file.
